To date, when setting parameter values of electrical drive systems, surface controls that are appropriate for the parameter type have typically been used. Until now, a user-friendly graphical control or control element for parameters with a long list of textual selection possibilities (1 from n) has been lacking.
Up to this point, pull-down menus have been used, for example, in which, in a closed state, the current setting is displayed as text. Clicking on such a field using a mouse expands a selection list of all the possible selections or selection possibilities. After an entry has been selected, the field closes again.
This solution is typically suitable when the number of possible texts is small. With a larger number of texts, for example of more than 15, a scroll bar is often additionally added in the expanded list. However, this can lead to a situation in which the desired entry can only be found through laborious scrolling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method that allows simple input, even in the case of a larger number of selection possibilities. A further object of the invention is to provide a machine that is configured to execute such a method.